


【遊戲王VRA5DXAL】【十代生賀】Burning everything!

by Remorgphy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remorgphy/pseuds/Remorgphy
Summary: 舊文紀錄





	【遊戲王VRA5DXAL】【十代生賀】Burning everything!

NEOS最近覺得有些困擾。

隨著時間鄰近八月底，本在世界與異界四處遊歷的十代一反常態的哪裡都不去的停留在Neo Space裡頭。

附帶一提，還攜帶了不少食物進來，像是麵包粉與蝦子一類的材料，還有不知如何隨身攜帶的小型油鍋。

縱使好幾次想詢問十代是發生了什麼才會一直待在這，然而每當向十代開口或是靠近一段距離時不是被尤貝爾瞪視便是受到羽翼栗子球揮著手爪，喊著「kurikuri~」的慌亂阻撓。

而另一個困擾點是一直感受到隨著十代進入這個空間，外頭也慢慢的有了許多道力量試圖探測與挖掘出入口進入，而這些力量這幾天已經達到光是憑著新空間英雄與元素英雄的力量都難以繼續抵擋的程度了。

 

『希望劍一閃！』

『螺旋之──強襲爆裂！』

 

又開始了。

這回的力量似乎是這幾日來最為龐大，應該是擋不住──

啊，黏土俠被撞飛了。

就在我和其他英雄夥伴一起到海邊把插進沙地中的黏土俠拔出時，金色與紅色的兩道光芒朝向十代飛去，而尤貝爾的力量似乎也抵擋不住而主動退開。

「十代前輩──」燦爛到近乎可以消滅視覺的金光朝向十代的方向飛去，隨即而來的是來自十代的痛呼聲與熟悉的少年音......遊馬？

「痛痛痛......遊馬不要突然衝撞進來......」十代緩緩的將遊馬推開後得到了不知何時騎乘著異色眼靈擺龍一同進來的遊矢遞上的毛巾，稍作清理後才在散去的沙塵中看清遊馬的身影。

「至於用ZEXAL III的狀態突破進來嗎？」十代揉著被盔甲撞的生疼的肩膀，順便為自己這幾天寧靜生活的終結哀悼。

「至於。覺得這幾天的遊戲前輩跟遊星前輩變得很恐怖。」遊馬漂浮起來之後試圖將十代拖離這個空間，「遊矢也幫忙開個通道......」

「啊，好的。」啟動決鬥盤穩固了通道後，遊矢略帶擔憂的看著十代，「十代前輩真的逃太久了，所以前輩們才委託我們兩個打破十代前輩躲藏的空間，早死早超生？」

「不要。」十代雖然放棄抵抗的讓遊馬拉著飛離Neo Space，臉上仍是一臉的不甘願。

「明明就是十代前輩的生日這種日子......為什麼這次逃避的地點連地球都不是了？」遊矢困惑的看著十代，「有什麼原因嗎？」

「你問遊馬就知道，那是足以造成心理陰影的程度。」十代略微顫抖了下。

「啊，是說去年生日會時遊星前輩的補習會？」遊馬似乎也想到什麼也跟著顫動了下，「很可怕，非常可怕......」

「生日會與補習會的相關是？」遊矢召喚出四龍穩固好空間通道後問了下遊馬。

「遊星前輩跟遊戲前輩覺得十代前輩在外頭會因為地理知識迷路的樣子？總之惡補了好幾天的地理，結果十代前輩就暴走成霸王狀態差點把家裡炸了。」

十代轉過頭遙望著遠方。

「才不是暴走，是閥值到了霸王人格就會出來，本來我出去都是靠異界通道才不需要補習呢。」

而且也還有尤貝爾跟大德寺老師在，才不會把自己搞丟。

大概？

想到自己的迷路頻率連自己也不是很能說服自己。

不過在生日用這個作為禮物真的太過分了，那怕有遊戲前輩當老師還是很過分。

「然後啊，遊矢我跟你說，我也因為跟十代前輩一樣的理由被逼著補習了。」遊馬在ZEXAL III俊秀的臉龐上留下了兩行清淚，「我有Astral知道路就好了為什麼......」

「是真的很重要啦......畢竟現在的空間越來越多了。」在最後由明淨翼開路後抵達了六代決鬥王目前一同居住的地方。

還有，隱約看出黑氣的遊戲先生。

「十代前輩，歡迎回來。」遊星帶著遊作與放滿著炸蝦與今年蛋糕的餐車來到屋外逐漸封閉著的空間通道前。

「遊馬、Astral、遊矢都辛苦了。」遊星淺笑著對兩位後輩（與解除ZEXAL狀態的Astral）致謝。

「不會的，前輩多禮了。」

「小事一樁！」

 

「那麼，溫馨的結束了。既然十代這次為了避免去年的情況而讓大家如此勞師動眾的找你。」遊戲笑著將手中盒內遊戲紙取出。

「今年的生日禮物本來只有準備蛋糕和炸蝦的。」十代在聽到炸蝦兩個詞彙時耳朵動了下，又在聽到『本來』兩字時感到──不安的預感。

「今年的話，再加上這個大富翁走棋規則吧，實體的。」

「實體？」十代覺得內心的不安預感越來越重。

「跟貘良同學借了棋盤，先贏過我，不，是我們五位之後再得到十代今年的禮物吧。」

「然後，還有呢？」直覺告訴十代一切沒有這麼簡單。

「十代你的朋友也在裡頭。」遊星不知何時繞到十代的背後把十代往地上鋪好的地圖推了下去。

「他們看來......對於十代前輩的逃避很難過與氣憤的樣子？」

「是呢，不過自己的問題要自己解決。」遊戲看著還沒進入遊戲的幾位後輩，「大家也一起進來吧？」

「「「「「好的。」」」」」

 

啊啊啊──

沒有任何預料就摔入地圖內的十代不免叫了一會後才穩住身形，而落下時看到了什麼格外熟悉的......

「十代！」萬丈目難得的召喚出了光與暗之龍，抱著毀滅一切的氣勢蓄勢待發。

「敢逃過為你準備的生日宴會，就等到最後抵達終點才能得到你最喜歡的生日禮物吧。」

「欸──？」十代裝上決鬥盤召喚出了NEOS。

「原來今年你們準備的是正常的生日會嗎？」

 

「所以擅自逃離的你就迎接自己造的果吧！」

「太過分了你們！」十代憤恨的用NOES抵擋著光與暗之龍的攻擊，接著開始了第一個對手的決鬥。

 

今年，屬於十代的生日會在曾經的好友與前輩和後輩的共同祝福（帶著找人許久的怨念）下結束了。

真是可喜可賀，對吧？


End file.
